Song Fics to the Max
by Serenity.Jones
Summary: A collection of song fics. Max finds the perfect song for her and Fang. FAX FLUFF Be warned! Dun dun dun Mostly counrty, but good choices.
1. When You Say Nothin' At All

**So I was listening to the radio one night before drifting off to la la land when this perfect song came on! I swear, its a perfect FAX song, its called ' When you say nothing at all' By Allison Krauss. Yes, its a country song, but bear with me, its so cute, and perfect and just UGH! To the reader: Be warned, its fluffy. XD **

**Max POV**

I laid on the couch in the living room reading a book of some sort, I wasn't too interested in it. The Flock and I were at my moms house for the time being, resting up and stuffing our faces. The usual. Ella was at school while Mom is at work. Well, Mom is on her way home from work, but of course, she got stuck in traffic. Thus we are home alone. Not that it matters, parental supervision isn't necessary for us. We tend to take care of each other very well. Like letting a blind kid play with knives, thats great care.

The radio was on some random station that Nudge and Angel fought over with Iggy, which was blaring quite loudly in the kitchen, and the girls were singing loudly to the songs and dancing to them. Sometimes, They mutter the words, not knowing the entire song. Then once they heard the song come on the radio again, they would _scream _it. Not sing it. And it only made my headache worse. I told them to keep t down, but Nudge had insisted that it sounded like a party.

While this was happening, Iggy would yell at them to turn the music down cause his ears where bleeding. Iggy also threatened them a couple times with duct tape. And when he stomped up stairs, his eyes showing no mercy, he literally grabbed the radio and ripped it out of the wall. As much as I was thankful for his actions, I told him that he needed to go outside and fly for awhile, to take a breather.

Moments later, Angel plugged the radio back into the wall, and both the girls bounced to a different song. I was so never giving them frosting for lunch again. Even if it is chocolate. The radio kept on blaring, killing everybodies eardrums when I had heard a couple lines in the song that I fell in love with,"The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all."

The song is perfect for Fang and I, literally. It said everything that I felt about him, I knew if I would fall, ever. He'd be the one there waiting to catch me. I jumped up, and the book I was sorta-not really reading fell to the floor when I ran to Fangs' room, which tended to be locked, normally. I have no idea why but it usually is. Must be for privacy reasons.

" Fang!" I shouted as I raced down the stairs, nearly tripping over a couple and Gazzy. He probably was wondering what crack I was smoking now. He got out of the way quickly when he noticed my idiotic craze to go see Fang.

" Fang! Open up your door!" I continued to shout. I banged on his door until it was open, and in that process I almost hit his face until he caught my fist in mid air. Hmm._ Good reflexes_, I thought to myself

" Whats up with all the shouting?" He mumbled as he wiped his hand across his face as if I had just woken him up from his nap. Sleep that he needed before we had to set off again. He looked at me, well he _stared _at me, but still. It was annoying. " What do you want?"

" I want to raid your laptop." I said easily after a deep breath. With a sly smile, I slid between him and the door jam and walked over to his dark bed that held his open laptop, ready for use. Once I sat on his soft twin sized bed, I pulled his silver computer to my lap and tabbed a link for Google.

I typed in the lovely two liner verse into the search bar just as I felt Fangs' body sit on the bed and lean over my shoulder. I waited impatiently for the screen to load. Stealing a glance at Fang, I could see his lips quirk up into a small smile. As the results piled onto the screen, I clicked on a link that lead me to a you-tube link, which I took with pleasure. As long as Fang heard this song I would be totally fine. Not totally, but I will be fine. Or better than fine, great. But I'm not there yet.

" What are you doing?" Fang asked just as soon as I shushed him when the music played.

The intro blew away softly but yet meaningfully, and I had let the lyrics swift around us. I closed my eyes, trying to picture myself as the singer. I laughed the thought off before the lyrics began.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_" _This is our song," I said quietly as the song came to a close. Fang looked at the lyrics that had been typed up onto the screen by the person who decided to do that to show the lyrics. Which frankly, was very smart of him.

" So I say it best when I don't talk, right?"

" That sounds about right," I confirmed, as I looked up at him. His sexy dark eyes stared back at me, as if to ask for permission, for once. My heart gave a little tug in my chest as he leaned down to kiss me. To finish off the Kodak moment, I didn't runaway. Instead I tilted my head to deepen the kiss that I wanted for what felt like forever and a day. A kiss that I won't run away from.

We broke away our breaths ragged and shallow, and the only thing I felt was grand happiness. Much better than feeling great.

* * *

**So what do you think?? I like it, I wrote it down in like fifteen minutes, I got highly bored, I guess I should actually start on another chapter to my other stories huh? **


	2. Little Moments

**So I was listening to the radio one night before drifting off to la la land when this perfect song came on! I swear, its a perfect FAX song, its called 'Little Moments' by Brad Paisley. Yes, its a country song, but bear with me, its so cute, and perfect and just UGH! To the reader: Be warned, its fluffy. XD Oh, the characters are five plus years older in this chapter. **

**Fang POV**

Stealing Iggy's ipod wasn't too difficult, I mused as turned the thin red ipod. I placed the ear plugs in my ears, and sat down in the recliner that was placed in the living room. Ever since Max found her bank card in an old pair of jeans in her backpack that she never wore, she decided to buy a house for the her and the Flock. Odd as it sounds, its true. The home itself was somewhere they could relax and feel safe. There was even a panic room if anything happened to go wrong. Like Iggy's explosives, going under attack. Things like that, that made us paranoid.

Turning the ipod on, I shuffled Iggy's play list. _God_, I thought to myself as I realized how many songs Iggy had on his ipod of doom._ He can practically take over the world with this_. I shook my head as I went through each song. Most songs were just plain wrong. While others were at least half-way decent, in Max's mind.

I paused the current song I was listening to, to read a different song title. _Little Moments. _Raising an eyebrow, curious to find out what the song meant. I listened. At first I thought it was about a kid growing up. I shook my head as I realized how wrong I was.

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word _

_  
_I smiled a small bit, remembering when we were ten years old, learning how to fly after Jeb busted us out of the school. Max stretched her wings and decided the best way to learn how to fly was to climb up the roof and jump off. Of course, she tried it first, to show the rest of us how wonderful her idea was. It turned the opposite direction. She nearly did a face plant before the wind carried her up into the endless blue sky. I guess she forgot to flap because she screamed that certain naughty word as her body plummeted towards earth. Pumping her wings once more, she slowed her fast paced flying into a easy decent. What a day to remember.

_And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

I chuckled at the memory of Max's face turning red when my back fender on my black pick-up truck was knocked off because something got in her way. It was impossible to remember, but all I could remember was Max trying not get mad at herself. She bent her head down on the center of the steering wheel, so I wouldn't see her embarrassment. And when the horn went off, Max flew into the back of her car seat, shocked from the sudden noise, giving herself a whiplash. I couldn't help myself to stop looking at Max, her deep brown eyes in shock, her face flushed, and she did look so darn cute.

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Birthdays began to be important after we forgot about Nudge's thirteenth. Max vowed that she would never forget another one. So, when mine came around the corner, and the day of, it was impossible to get Max out of the kitchen. Her cakes before the last one she burnt came out too sweet or bitter, dough-y or never edible. According to the Gasman who was Max's taste tester for her cakes. We still think she poisoned him, but its only a joke. The one she did burn, was only by mistake, she needed to get outside and stretch her wings. And when she heard the smoke dector go off, she raced down to the kitchen find out that she had burnt her cake.

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

I know she's supposed to save the world, but nobody is perfect. And she'll make it one step at a time being everything she's made to be. And more. She tries to be everything for everyone and is never satisfied with what she gives. But she gives us all she's got, which has always been more than enough. She's far from perfect. She's a teenage mutant with wings and an attitude, filling in as a mother, a sister, a friend. She does so much more anybody can give. If she didn't have their internal directional guides, They could be on the wrong side of the world, looking for something that was never there in the first place.

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up_

Maybe because she is an angel, A true angel, who doesn't give up for whats right. She won't quit fighting until she falls to her knees. The arm doesn't matter at that point in time, as long as she gets her well deserved rest, I won't move my arm. Max deserves more than an arm to sleep on when the day ends. Looking like an angel is an under misstatement. Though the wings are defiantly there.

_Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

I pulled the ear plugs out of my ears, musing over the song, and how honest it really was for me, and Max both.

" Who the hell stole my ipod?!" Iggy boomed like a monster ready to kill. I quickly turned off the Ipod, and placed it on the coffee table. Now if somebody found it, Nobody would know that I stole it. I got out of seat and saw Iggy, furiously stomping down the hallway.

"Haven't seen it."


	3. Beautiful Eyes

**Its time for some Faxey cuteness. XD Got bored and started to day dream. Came up with this lovely idea. I don't own this song, Taylor Swift does. Beautiful Eyes, is What Fang has. **

Max POV

I take in a deep breath, thinking. I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this. I rub my temples before knocking on Fang's bedroom door. The feeling of the wood under my knuckles some how relives my current stress. I know I have to do this, but I'm not scared, just nervous.

"Come in." Fang's voice calls, sounding somewhat distracted. Reaching for the door handel, I turn it and push the door open and peek my head inside. At first glance, the room was abnormally bright, with the curtains drawn to the side that were tied to stay in place. Fang is laying on his bed, his laptop on his lap. I don't have to ask him what he was doing, all he does all day his blog, fly, eat, and sleep...Repeat. And when he decides to socialize with everybody, I have the urge to throw a party for him. "Whats up?" He asks, closing his laptop half way.

" I uh... can I borrow your...uh.." I stutter walking into the room. I close the door behind me softly. Fang is aware of my nervousness, and he pushes the laptop onto the floor and slides it under his bed. Technology completely forgotten.

"Spit it out Max,"He says, teasing me as I stand in front his door, my fingers twirling around the hem of my shirt. I can feel my face flush bright red. I take a slow deep breath and give Fang a smile.

"Can I borrow your guitar?" I ask him quickly, taking a step forward. Fang looks me over wondering what I have planned for his musical instrument. My orange close fitting top that Ella nearly refused for me to borrow, blue-green jeans and socks. Nothing to abnormal about my attire. While Fang himself was in a black shirt and matching jeans.

He blinks, Shrugs and rolls off his bed. "Sure." His walking seems as if he's gliding across the wooden floor. He reaches up for his guitar and handels it with perfect care. I out stretch my left hand to recieve the musical instrument, but Fang doesn't let me hold it. "What are you going to do with it?" He asks me smugly, keeping his instrument out of my reach.

I roll my eyes in reply. " Well, first I'm gonna smash it over your head. Then I'm gonna try to play you song, Stupid." I tell him, crossing my arms over my chest. Fang seems amused with my reaction, hands his object over to me. I grab it, and stalk over to a chair near his closet. With one foot on the chair, the other tip-toed on the floor, I manage to balance the musical device in my lap.

"Your holding it wrong." Fang says, smirking the whole way. Even if I was tempted to cast a glare down at him, I gave him a mockingly smile. Nod my head a few times and fix its stance.

"Is this better, Prince of Rudeness?" I ask him sarcasically, the one language I was fleuent in besides english and at times, gibberish.

"Yes it is. My Queen." says Fang, leaning back on his forearms on his bed, contuinuing his smirk. I glare at him as I stand up, holidng the Guitar by its tall thin part, white knuckled.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this." I say as I thrust the guitar towards Fang, the peice of wood and wire makes a strange sound as Fang cathes it and places it on his bed. I turn to leave, my fists clenched at my side. My hand is on the door knob, about to turn it to yank it open, bUt a strong warm hand wraps around my wrist.

"Don't go." was the phrase that was whispered into my ear. A cold shiver races down my spine, how could I refuse that irrestible voice? I swalllow, trying to push fast paced thoughts out of my mind. I feel my head nod as I turn to take my seat.

"Just promise to not laugh." I mutter, getting back into postion. Fang grins my kind of grin as he sits back down on his bed, fully intrested on what I was about to do. I take a deep breath and strum the guitar, keeping my eyes focused on the wires as my fingers dance across them. Making music somehow, someway.

_"Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
and sometimes I think of you late at night.  
I don't know why.  
i want to be somewhere where you are.  
I want to be where..."_

I feel myself glance up at Fang, Having our eyes lock nearly made me stumble my words together, But I held strong, as I contuined on.

_"You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine.  
So baby, make me fly.  
My heart has never felt this way before.  
I'm looking through your,  
I'm looking through your eyes."_

My mouth had to pull at the corners for how... Perfect it was. One, His eyes were looking into mine. And for numero two, Fang cn make me fly. But as my heart was beating, I had to read between the lines as I concentrated on the song and on Fangs emotions. I take in a breath before I start to sing once more, not caring if I really had a horrible voice. I might as well sing as a banshee when I'm finished.

_"I wake up, I'm alive.  
In only a little while...I cry.  
Cause you're my lullaby.  
So baby come hold me tight cause I-I  
I want to be everything you need.  
I want to be where..."_

Once I was finished with the second verse, my lips and vocal cords made thier way to sing the chorus once more. Fang's face was paling. Not knowing of it was a good sign or not, I kept singing, slowing until I was just speaking, talking_._

"Just as long as you're mine,  
I'll be you're everything tonight.  
Let me love you, kiss you  
Oh, baby let me miss you.  
Let me see your,  
Dream about,  
Dream about,  
Dream about your eyes.  
Eyes, Eyes...Beautiful... eyes."

I stopped playing, my voice dropping into quietness, scared to whether look up, or just bolt in a dead run. Was the window unlocked so I could just jump out and fly off? Would I be fast enough? Or was Fang just as nervous as I was? I set the guitar out of my way, standing up without knowledge towards it. Fang's voice breaks my thoughts.

"We do you think your going? Dream about my 'Beautiful Eyes'?" He asks, teasingly.

I laugh out loud, not bothering to hide it. "You got that right."


End file.
